This invention relates to construction tools and more specifically to a tool for quickly and accurately positioning joist hangers.
The concept of hangers such as joist hangers is known in the art. Typically, a joist hanger is fastened to a header to support the end of a joist. Use of joist hangers eliminates the need for toe nailing the end of a joist which is positioned at a right angle to a header. One of the difficulties with using joist hangers is that each of the joist hangers must be precisely positioned on the header in order to maintain the proper joist spacing for receiving precut construction sheets. While it is time consuming to layout the location of each joist hanger there is also the problem of accidentally mismarking the location if the joist hangers are positioned across an extended span. The present invention provides a construction tool, which I refer to a xe2x80x9ctruss insert track systemxe2x80x9d that enables one to quickly and accurately locate and secure a plurality of joist hangers along a header.
Briefly, the invention comprises a construction tool having a reference end with a location hanger holders such as a notch spaced a xe2x80x9cbuilders unitxe2x80x9d from a reference or abutment end of the construction tool to enable the notch to be used either as a marking guide or to carry a joist hanger. In one mode it enables a user to accurately and quickly position a location mark on a header and in another mode it enables a user to accurately and quickly position a plurality of joist hangers on a cross member.